


How 'Bout A Knuckle Sandwich?

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Creek (Trolls) Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Barb learns a little bit about Creek, or more aptly put, learns what he did to Poppy and the other Pop Trolls, and decides to get her girlfriends other partners involved.
Relationships: Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	How 'Bout A Knuckle Sandwich?

Poppy's frightened eyes, wide and already overflowing with tears were the only warning she'd done something wrong, pulling her hands back to herself in shock like they'd burned or hurt Poppy, clutching at her shirt anxiously.

"Popper?" She asked, voice quiet and hesitant, hunching her shoulders while Poppy scrambled backwards, breaths coming in large gulping gasps, shaking from head to toe. 

She slowly looks down at her hands, asking aloud what she did wrong, voice cracking dejectedly in the sudden quiet before she looked at her girlfriend, pink eyes wide and full of unsung apologies.

She reached out, spreading her arms open as if to invite the other troll in for a hug and prays to all the legends of hard rock that Poppy won't leave her. She sighs softly when Poppy tentatively stepped closer, sniffling, resting her head against Barb's shoulder before slowly wrapping her shaking arms around the rockers waist. Barb's arms circle around Poppy, trying to wordlessly offer the other queen, her girlfriend, protection. 

"I'm sorry that I was too rough" Barb mumbled, forcing her arms to remain loose.

"It wasn't you, just a bad memory of someone else" Poppy replied, voice catching on sobs and little hiccups that break Barb's heart all over again.

"I don't like nose boops, because of him" she whispered, words muffled and strained, barely heard when she pressed her face tighter into Barb's shoulder, looking for all the world like she's trying to hide from her memories.

Barbs chest filled with ice and then fire, feeling like a volcano was bursting, magma in her blood as she slowly wrapped herself tighter around the sobbing queen, clutching at her blue dress so tight she thought she'd never let go.

"Who? And what did they do?" She asked, voice a low, feral growl, shoulders tensing even as she straightened her spine, wanting nothing more than to hunt down who ever had hurt _her_ Popcorn. 

"My ex Creek, he sold out the village and _did it with a smile_ , and then he booped my nose just like he always used to, acting like he still loved me even though he'd just given up the whole village to be eaten" Poppy sobbed, a touch of anger mixing in with the hurt and she clung tighter to Barb, shaking from head to toe.

Barbs anger grew with every word, mind roaring with the need to go hunt that bastard down, to make him pay for hurting the crying troll in her arms, and for every other pop troll he'd betrayed. 

She didn't want to leave Poppy though, needed to stay and she ran her hands soothingly through pink hair, rubbing and massaging at the soft skin of the other queens back until she'd finished sobbing, sagging in Barb's hold like all the strength had been sapped out of her.

She gathered her up into her arms, carrying her over to the bed, dinner forgotten ages ago now. 

She stayed until Poppy fell asleep, offering comfort as best she could and when soft snores and sniffles were the only sound she crept away to look for Branch and Hickory, needing answers she didn't want to push Poppy for.

She found them arguing over blueprints. "Who is Creek, where can I find him? And can one of you go stay with Poppy while I deal with Creek?" She asked, breaking up their argument with ease, her expression stormy.

Hickory looked confused, head tilted to the side and shrugging, only to pause when Branch spoke up, voice low and heated. 

"He was the village yoga instructor and guru, generally a pain in the arse and Poppy's ex boyfriend until she strangled him with her hair for betraying the village, we thought he got eaten but then he came back one day begging to be let back in, he's sunk pretty low, he's not even worth bruising your knuckles over"

"not worth it?!" Barb hissed, beginning to pace, red hair bristling with anger. "I just watched our girlfriend have a breakdown, she was **crying** Branch" she growled, voice rumbling out of her chest even as she punched a wooden beam, fist _thwack_ ing against the wood hard enough to send thrills of pain up her arm into her shoulder.

"well, Miss Barb, I think I got some spare time to go bounty hunting, and this is a job I'm happy to do for free" Hickory offered, a dark glint in his usually light eyes, pulling the wheat from his lips so he could stride forwards a few steps, expression as stormy as Barbs. 

"Branch, why don't ye go look after Poppy, the two of us will handle this" the country yodeller offered, putting the wheat back in his mouth to smile suavely at his boyfriend, one hand pushing on the teal trolls shoulder towards Poppy's pod.

It took a few days to figure out which troll was Creek, but the timing had never been right, the three partners taking it in turns staying with Poppy to keep her mood up, helping her out of the slump. Running into him was a bit of an accident though. 

The quartet had stepped out together, Poppy laughing and dancing, leading the way to the market where trolls from all over the trolldoms had congregated to sell and trade their wares. Poppy and Branch had both frozen. Going still as statues as a troll, floating with his hair, spoke, mentioning Branch's dull colours in a voice that almost sounded caring, if it weren't dripping with metaphorical venom, smug grin across the purple trolls face 

Branch looked down at himself, wrapping his muscled arms around his chest and seemed to shrink, colours fading even more.

"Go away Creek, Branch's colours are perfect as they are" Poppy said, striding forwards and pulling Branch away, looking at Barb and Hickory, begging them with her eyes to leave it at that. 

But now? They were storming forwards, shoulders hunched as Hickory reeled back and swung, knuckles connecting solidly with the purple trolls cheek and sending him staggering, knocked back on his arse. 

"Ye don't ever talk bout one'o my partner's like that again, ye hear?" He growled, following through, stepping forwards until he was standing protectively in front of Branch, glaring down at Creek threateningly.

Barb leant against Hickory's side, pretending to check for dirt beneath her nails, smirk going sharp and feral and when the purple Troll tried to get up she stepped forwards, pushing him back down into the dirt with a foot on his chest.

"the next time you say anything mean, to any one, from **any** trolldom, you'll be dealing with us" she threatened, showing her sharp teeth, pink eyes practically glowing with malice before she looked around. 

"If anyone has any complaints about this traitor to trollkind in the future, you're welcome to tell us, and **he will be** dealt with" she announced before turning around, nudging Hickory to follow, the two of them flanking Poppy and Branch to the next stall while Creek slowly stood up and began to run away, the cold stares of every pop troll following him out.

  
  



End file.
